


Chide

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [64]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Leia has some words to say to two very naughty boys.





	

He looks sideways at Poe, but only for a millisecond. His mother’s eyes are on him, and she will count every break of his attention from her, or from the ground. His boot-toes point towards one another, and his fingernails find the edge of his sleeve to worry and tug at the threads.

“I thought you knew better than this,” says Leia Organa, sounding _incredibly disappointed_ in that way she had of making you know what she really wanted to say, but was too genteel and discreet to lower herself to.  


“Ma’am, it was my fault,” Poe starts out, his head lifted defiantly and his voice wobbling under her disapproval. “Please, don’t blame–”  


“It was both of you. Whoever had the idea, the other went along with it.”  


“It was my idea,” he says, even though he’s not entirely sure it was. He can’t remember: they get so caught up in their escapades that sometimes there’s no way of saying whose kernel of mischief sparked the latest round of pranks and bad behaviour.  


“You could have seriously injured someone.”  


“We didn’t think so.” Poe says it without checking his tongue, and that’s all she needs.

“Oh, did you do a thorough risk assessment? Did you formulate working practices? What about an impact to likelihood statement?”  


Now that’s overkill, and they both know it, but it isn’t going to stop her.

“Why aren’t Rey and Finn in trouble?” Kylo asks. “They were just as complicit.” If she’s going to use officialese words, so will he.  


“You two should guide your youngers, you know better. You know they’ll do anything you say.”  


“Will not.” It’s childish, but Kylo can’t stop himself. (It’s true. Rey would question every step of the way.)  


“You don’t even understand what you did wrong, do you?” Leia sighs.  


“We had the Force! And… no one got hurt.” Poe replies. “But I’m sorry we let you down.”  


“You’re not, not really, or you’d understand _how_ you’d let me down.”  


Kylo bites his lip. “If we stood on one speederbike each to joust instead of two, would that have been acceptable?”

Leia throws her hands up. “No!”

“…then… jousting was the bad part?”  


“All of it was!”  


Kylo still doesn’t see the problem. It was _training_. (Kind of.) 

“Sorry, Mom.”  


“Just… be more careful.”  


Poe makes wriggling gestures with his feet.

“Yes,” Leia sighs. “You’re dismissed. Now go apologise to Rey and Finn.”  


“But _MOM_ ,” Kylo whines.  


“Do it!”  



End file.
